


Command

by BossTigger



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Moral Decay, incest if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossTigger/pseuds/BossTigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irisviel trusts her adopted son Shirou with with a command to give her for a delicate procedure to extend her life.  Years later, as Shirou grows to a young man, his rampant desire lead him to the temptation to use the command again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-written parody. The Fate/Stay Series is property of Type-Moon, Kadokawa Shoten, Studio Deen, Madman Entertainment, and Ufotable. Please support the official release.  
  
 **Command  
A Fate/? Story**  
  


**|The trusted son|**

  
Twelve year old Shirou Emiya felt sick to his stomach as he listened to the sounds coming from the room he anxiously stood outside of. The stomach churning sounds of metal and flesh being manipulated, followed by the clatters of objects being dropped onto a tray. He had been waiting there for over three hours, too anxious to sit still, yet too terrified of what lay behind the door.  
  
His adoptive mother, Irisviel von Einzbern, was in that room, performing a delicate and difficult procedure on herself meant to save her life. The red-headed boy’s horror came from what the procedure entailed: his mother literally carving herself open and performing surgery on herself. As a homunculus created by the von Einzbern family to contain the Holy Grail, Irisviel’s life was limited to the completion of the next war for control of the powerful wish-granting device.  
  
Irisviel von Einzbern was a skilled and intelligent magus, but even she couldn’t just operate on herself. The pain would be too great, as would be the shock of doing something like that to herself even if she couldn’t feel pain. To solve the problem, she had created a hypnotic state that would be able to allow her to work on herself efficiently and without pain, called “Sever Mind”.  
  
At the start of the operation, she had instructed him to use the command and order her to perform the surgery upon herself as instructed in the booklet she wrote for herself to read. Once the operation, which would take the ensuing three hours, was completed, Shirou would then go into the room and erase the “Sever Mind” compulsion and the two of them would be happy, without the limitations of Irisviel’s creation ever haunting them again.  
  
The sound of metal and flesh had stopped, but he could still hear movement, and the steady beeps of machines monitoring her vitals hadn’t changed. That was the biggest relief to Shirou, she was still working, still alive. He was honestly tempted to go in now, and make sure she was doing everything correctly, but his own fear of seeing his mother in a horrible state stayed him.  
  
He needed to wait, until he received confirmation from her that she was finished.  
  
“Task Completed.”  
  
Her voice, flat and emotionless caused him to jump. Looking towards the door, he gasped. She was done, exactly as she said she’d be before the surgery! Fumbling with the latch, he grabbed and opened the door, sliding it open to reveal the sight he’d been waiting to see.  
  
She sat on the bed, covered in bandages across her torso, pressing gauze against her skin and sporting a few red spots where blood seeped through but eventually stopped its advance. Lines connected to blood bags and IV fluids were stuck into her. Her hands were stained heavily in blood almost to her elbows. There was blood everywhere on her normally smooth, pale skin and even in what was normally her long white hair styled up into a hair bun to prevent it getting in the way. At her side, medical instruments stained in blood, and a large bowl containing several large chunks of metal sat.  
  
She stared at him, her gaze unblinking and empty. She hadn’t felt any of the pain of such a terrible operation… she was simply an automaton performing a task, a doll. Shirou hated the lifeless stare she gave him. He hated that she had to do this for his sake. All he wanted now, was his mother to be back to normal, so they could go back to being happy.  
  
“Reconnect Mind!” He said quickly, so he could see her smile and hear her warm voice.  
  
And upon that command, Irisviel returned to consciousness, as abruptly as “Sever Mind” exited her from it. She was cold and wet, and she was in an intense amount of pain–but she could move. In fact she was in control of all of her faculties, which was a very good thing. She also had no recollection of any of the time that she was unconscious, which was an even better thing.  
  
Looking to her right, she found the small table covered in bloodied surgical instruments, and a bowl with several large, blood and viscera covered lumps Seeing it, she frowned, that would have to be destroyed right away.  
  
She then looked down at her resting place, the plastic-covered operating table in a floor similarly covered with plastic, all running bright red with her blood. She took a deep breath, and exhaled. She could breathe perfectly fine and despite her pain she felt… stronger, strangely. Relief overcame her, she had executed the procedure exactly as she hoped, and so she looked to her left, at her anxiously waiting pre-teenaged son, a red-haired, dark-eyed boy wearing his school uniform.  
  
“Shirou,” she managed to speak in a weak voice.  
  
Relief washed over Shirou then, and he rushed over to her. “Mother! Are you okay? Do you need me to…?!”  
  
Irisviel reached up and took his hand in both of hers. “Shirou, I’m fine. Don’t worry, the procedure went flawlessly, everything is okay now.”  
  
Shirou looked at her. “Are you sure? There’s so much blood-!”  
  
“I’m fine, Shirou,” Irisviel said as she squeezed his hands in an effort to calm him. “I’m better than fine. I’m a full human being now.”  
  
Shirou’s breathing calmed, and he managed to smile hopefully. “Are… are you sure?”  
  
Irisviel nodded and rested a hand on her stomach. “I can feel it, everything should be fine now. We don’t have to worry about a thing anymore.”  
  
Hopefulness gave way fully to relief, and Shirou sighed, before hugging her tightly–though not too tight, she did just finish surgery on herself after all.  
  
Irisviel was grateful of her son, so grateful that she pulled him even closer. “My dear Shirou… I owe this all to you. Now you and I… we can be a proper family. You did everything I asked.”  
  
Almost everything, actually.  
  


**|The Command|**

  
Shirou knew he had forgotten it, it was one of those things that he didn’t realize it until after the damage had been done. In his hurry to return her back to normal, he had forgotten all about the order to erase the “Sever Mind” command’s effect. He had been so happy that she had survived the procedure that it completely left his mind for months! When he did remember, however, he chose not to break the bad news to his mother, he kept it to himself, a secret he kept well into his teenage years.  
  
Having the ability to turn off your mother’s mind, leaving her basically a doll that was his to command, with no memory of the instance afterward, was a power that held as much burden as the guilt that he messed up. The temptation to use it, especially to get out of trouble for such things as poor grades or fights in class, was overpowering. Though he never gave into it for such petty reasons, as he entered his second year of high school, he was finding a much darker temptation to use it hard to resist.  
  
“Shirou, welcome home.” Shirou stopped and tensed at the sound of his mother’s voice as he crossed the threshold of his front door. He looked up, a mildly strained smile growing on his face when he saw her at the end of the hallway leading to the kitchen of the Emiya home.  
  
Iri was radiant, unnaturally beautiful, prettier than any girl at school. No one compared, not even Sakura in all of her quiet attractiveness. Her pale, almost luminescent skin, silky hair that looked like white gold when it reflected the light. Her curves, voluptuous despite her thin figure, spreading her clothes tight across her breasts and hips, and her legs were long and gorgeous, always a sight to see no matter how long her skirts were–which seemed to be on the decrease as he grew older.  
  
“Uh, hey Mom,” he said as he watched her walk down the sunlit hall towards him, poised and graceful.  
  
“How was school today? Did you have any trouble?” She asked as she reached him.  
  
Shirou’s face flushed, and he smiled. “It was all right. I had some trouble with Shinji, but I resolved it.”  
  
Irisviel frowned. “Trouble? Did you get into a fight?”  
  
“N-no, we just had an argument about after class cleanup. I didn’t fight him, we talked it out.” He insisted.  
  
That frown faded, and her gentle smile returned. She had no reason to disbelieve her son, he was such a good, honest boy. “Oh Shirou, you’re dead set on being a good man, hm?”  
  
Shirou’s flush deepened as she drew nearer to him. “Well… yes…”  
  
She reached up, gently touching his face, and he froze. “My Shirou…”  
  
He blinked, confusion coloring his features. “Ah, M-mother…?”  
  
Rising to her toes, she brought her lips closer to his. “Shh… I want to reward you, for being such a good boy…”  
  
Her lips drew perilously close–and then in the instant he blinked it was over. Irisviel was back at the end of the hallway, giving him a puzzled look. “Ah… huh?”  
  
“Did you get into a fight?” She asked.  
  
Shirou looked to the side. “Ah, no… I just backed off and did his chores so he wouldn’t complain.”  
  
Iri gave him a small, amused look. “You’re too self-sacrificing, Shirou-kun.”  
  
Shirou rubbed the back of his head, and gave a feeble smile. “It’s who I am, I guess.”  
  
Iri turned and headed back into the room she’d come out of, the sitting room, her hair caught the sunlight that shone in through the windows, making the air around her seem to sparkle. “Well, I can make dinner tonight, then. As a reward for being so good.”  
  
“You don’t have to-!” Shirou attempted to call, but she just gave him a parting smile and was on her way to the kitchen, leaving him still in the hallway with his face still a soft red.  
  
Yeah, because he was good. No, he was a pervert, for thinking these intense things about his own mother. Sure, she wasn’t blood related, but in ten years she turned out not only to be a good replacement for the mother he lost, but even better–her love literally erased the trauma that brought them together, and here he was lusting for her as a woman.  
  
Removing his shoes, he padded into the sitting room, well within sight of the kitchen, and took a seat down at the table. Judging by the pots and pans being set out, it looked like his mother was preparing a dish from her home country tonight. He had no complaints to that, she was almost as good a cook as he was.  
  
As he sat down, Iri had already gotten a pot of water boiling on the stove, and knelt down in front of one of the lower cabinets to retrieve a mixing bowl from the back of it. This afforded Shirou a completely unobstructed view of her backside, which prompted him to gape much like a fish.  
  
“Ah… where is that bowl?” Iri asked aloud as she dug deeper into the cabinet, her round ass wiggling left and right as she shifted to find the bowl in question. Her skirt, thin and form-fitting as it already was, it was practically a second skin. Even worse, he couldn’t even see any panty-lines… what was she wearing under them? A thong? Nothing?  
  
The thought occurred to him that he could find out. He immediately tried to squash it, but it lingered and replayed in his mind. He _could_ find out… she wouldn’t even realize it.  
  
“S-Sev…” He began to whisper, a few beads of sweat forming on his brow. He had to stop himself, he couldn’t do this… this was his own mother!  
  
Iri pulled out the bowl and turned around when she heard him begin to mumble. “Shirou-kun? Were you saying something?”  
  
“S-Sever Mind.”  
  
Iri went stone still, her posture suddenly shifting to the picture of poise, as her body relaxed and the vibrance left her red eyes, becoming empty as her sight lost their focus. Her hands still held the bowl steadily, bringing it up to the proper level to hold it–like an automaton waiting for her next orders.  
  
Shirou had slapped his hand over his mouth when those words slipped out, but the damage was done, he had activated the command and–like the last time it happened–she was standing there waiting for his further instructions.  
  
This was bad, he didn’t think she would hear it from over there. He quickly opened his mouth to issue the awaken command, but his libido was a little bit faster than his shame and blocked the very idea. He hesitated, when he realized that she was now in the position to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
He could do it… it would only be a look, right? Just a look and nothing else.  
  
“Set the bowl on the counter,” he nearly whispered, “A-and lift up your skirt so I can see your panties…”  
  
Iri didn’t even hesitate. Setting the bowl onto the counter, she reached down to the hem of her skirt and took it between her fingers before lifting it up, revealing first her long, slender legs, before pulling it up to reveal a plain white and pink thong that explained the lack of pantylines completely.  
  
“Oh… oh…” It was an incredible sight indeed, one that went straight to his heart and on to his pants. He bit his lower lip, as he looked her over. “You should wear shorter skirts…”  
  
He stopped himself, he had his look! He got his jollies! It was time to stop this. “Lower your skirt! And, and reconnect mind!”  
  
Iri did as commanded, her skirt falling back to just below her knee, and in the next instant she was back to her old self. Confused for a moment, she looked over at the counter, and then lightly tapped herself on the forehead. “There’s that mixing bowl!”  
  
Without much more thought, she went back to preparing dinner, leaving Shirou to look towards the living room television, his face nearly as red as his hair. The hero in his heart shook his head in shame that he had finally crossed that line, but… but he had finally seen something amazing.  
  
Still, he was so embarrassed and ashamed that he couldn’t bring himself to look at her directly for the rest of the day.  
  


**|Experimentation|**

  
The next day Shirou woke up early, made breakfast for himself and his mother, and was out the door before she even woke up. After triggering the command, he wasn’t ready to look at her directly, or even look at himself for that matter. School went like a blur after that, he was pretty sure Issei or maybe even Shinji tried to talk to him about something, but he was on autopilot throughout, trying to think of a way he could make it up to his mother, or if he should tell her about what he’d done and be done with it.  
  
The trip home was more or less the same, with his thoughts so preoccupied with guilt that he was actually rather surprised that he’d gotten home so soon. Slipping his shoes off and setting them aside his mother’s, he let out a sigh and stepped into the house.  
  
“Welcome home, Shirou,” Irisviel called. “It’s your turn to cook dinner tonight.”  
  
Shirou sighed in relief, something to focus on other than his mother. “Okay, Mo-”  
  
Relief went right out the window when he saw Iri standing at the end of the hallway, wearing a cute pink blouse and a white miniskirt that stopped just about halfway down her thighs or a little above it. She didn’t own that, he’d never seen her before in it at all.  
  
Iri noticed Shirou’s distress. “Is something wrong?”  
  
Shirou pointed at her skirt. “W-where did you get that?!”  
  
Iri looked down at where he was pointing, then back up at him. “My skirt? I went shopping today and when I saw it, I thought it was cute. So I bought it.”  
  
She performed a cute pose and winked. “Does it look good on me?”  
  
Yes, yes it did in the eyes of the young man who secretly lusted for her. “Yeah… it… it looks really good. I’m… going to go get dinner started…”  
  
With that Shirou marched, double-time, past his mother and into the kitchen. Iri watched him go, somewhat curious about his behavior, before she smiled a bit as a theory came into mind and she returned to the sitting room to do some reading.  
  
In the kitchen, Shirou quietly buried himself in his cooking, but it wasn’t much of a distraction from the image burned into his head of Iri standing in front of him, her long, pale legs so exposed to the open air like that. That was too powerful a sight, almost rivaling yesterday when she lifted her skirt while under the-  
  
At that moment, Shirou stopped is current action–chopping a daikon–as a thought slammed into him and derailed the old thought train. He glanced back in the direction of the sitting room, and at Iri reading a book with her legs tucked under her. He looked back at his food prep and resumed chopping the daikon.  
  
He just remembered the off-hand comment he muttered to himself, about wearing shorter skirts. Had she heard that while in her severed state? That didn’t make sense, the command shouldn’t have been carried over to her consciousness, it wasn’t even there–was it? Or maybe…  
  
 _“Maybe when I made the command, it carried over to her subconsciousness?”_ He reasoned. It would’ve been like a hypnotic suggestion then, a command to follow while she was waking without interfering with her normal behavior.  
  
He glanced back again, his competence with a kitchen knife allowing him to work without much concern of it. If the miniskirt was because of him, then he had to fix it, but first he had to make sure it was his fault to begin with.  
  
Shirou was still ruminating over this by the time dinner was finished and served, his expression one of serious focus that Iri definitely took notice of as she got started with her rice.  
  
“What’s on your mind, Shirou?” She asked him after taking a bite of rice. He was definitely better than her when it came to cooking such yummy rice. Hers always seemed so bland in comparison.  
  
Shirou needed a moment for Iri’s words to reach him. “Huh? Oh, nothing.”  
  
“You’ve been distracted the last couple of days, is something bothering you?” She asked, her tone gentle and non-invasive.  
  
Shirou looked up at her, but just as quickly returned his attention to his food. “Oh, I’ve just been busy lately.”  
  
A small frown creased Iri’s lips as she brought up the chopsticks to her lips with a small wad of rice between them. “You seemed more upset than busy yesterday, you wouldn’t even look at me. You were gone to school before I even woke up, too.”  
  
She went to eat the rice, not noticing that a few grains slipped free of the chopsticks and fell down her blouse.  
  
Shirou had looked up just in time to see it, however, and was about to point out that she’d spilled some rice, when inspiration came to him on how to be sure that it was a command suggestion and not a whim of hers as she claimed.  
  
“Well…” Shirou began, before more quietly he said, “Sever Mind.”  
  
Iri went still, as she entered her command state, her gaze unblinking and locked straight ahead at Shirou. It came much more easily this time than before, especially now that he was determined to fix the issue he’d created.  
  
Though now that she was completely at his behest, that underlying temptation that got him into this mess came roaring back. He stared back at her, looking at where the rice had gone down into her generous cleavage, which thanks to the blouse was well concealed.  
  
“Unbutton your blouse and remove the rice that fell between your breasts,” he commanded, not even thinking that he’d forgotten an important modifier to the instruction.  
  
She began to unbutton her blouse, and Shirou internally reminded himself that this was only to confirm his suspicions, he wasn’t going to perv on her, betray her any further at all. This was purely so he could fix the mess he created. That self-reassurance went right out the window when he realized that Iri had completely unbuttoned her blouse, and was tugging the cups of her plain white bra up and down by the straps to free the rice grains that had fallen in, her large breasts bouncing in the cups with her movements.  
  
“W-wait stop!” Shirou yelped, and she did, freezing in place like a paused video.  
  
Her breasts were all but completely on display like this, and Shirou’s face burned a bright red as he stared at them. A single grain of rice remained on the inside of her left breast, the frozen Iri’s eyes locked onto it as if it were a target to be destroyed in battle.  
  
Impulsively, Shirou leaned across the table, and plucked the grain of rice from her chest with the chopsticks, before retreating back. His own gaze remained fixed on her breasts, admiring their fullness and their size, the way they strained against the fabric of her bra, like Iri was trying to hide their true size from him.  
  
His mother was such a modest woman, he realized, and that realization came with an idea on how to conduct his experiment.  
  
“You should wear a more comfortable bra,” he said, “And show off your breasts more.”  
  
Iri didn’t react to the command, and Shirou understood it. She wouldn’t know what was comfortable in this state, that made sense now.  
  
“And you shouldn’t mind…” He stopped, and reconsidered his command, driven by no small amount of his lust. “… You should like when I look at your body.”  
  
If his mother changed accordingly, then he would simply undo all of those commands next time and everything would be back to normal with her none the wiser and him guilt free, he convinced himself. Well, mostly guilt free.  
  
“Button up your blouse, and reconnect mind.”  
  
As commanded, Iri buttoned her blouse back up, and as before the life returned to her eyes. Unlike before, there was no confusion this time. She went right back to where she left off. “Well, what’s wrong?”  
  
“I guess I was still annoyed by Shinji’s nonsense,” Shirou answered, as he averted his eyes.  
  
Iri smiled and laughed. “Just don’t go get into a fight. He’s a Matou, after all… you might snap him like a twig.”  
  
Shirou shook his head. “He’s not that weak.”  
  
Probably weaker, actually. It’d be more like plucking a blade of grass out of the ground and casting it off to the wind.  
  
“All the more reason to not get into fights, unless you have a reason to,” his mother warned.  
  
Shirou flushed a bit, while nodding assent. “Yes, don’t worry, I won’t.”  
  
He had more important concerns anyway.  
  


**|Topless|**

  
Shirou slept better than he had the night before, now that he was confident in the test. As such he slept in just a little bit, and was awoken to the sounds and smells of breakfast being cooked. Getting up and ready for school, he came down the stairs and walked to the sitting room, his approach detected by Irisviel before he even reached the doorway.  
  
“Good morning, Shirou!” She called brightly to her son.  
  
Shirou stepped into the sitting room and towards the kitchen. “Good morning, Mom,” he murmured. “What’s for breakfast?”  
  
“Full English!” Iri cheerily replied as he reached the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Any lingering traces of sleep not banished by his waking up or his shower fled into the aether when he saw his mother turn from the stove to look at him, wearing only a pair of tight black bicycle shorts and an apron to protect her from the grease splatters.  
  
Iri turned to look back at him, offering a generous side view of her almost completely exposed breast, the nipple still tastefully covered by the fabric of the apron, and smiled. “I’ve wanted to try it for a while, so I thought ‘why not’?”  
  
She noticed where his gaze was placed, and then let out a small laugh. “Like it, Shirou?”  
  
Shirou tried to look anywhere but at Iri. “Uh… w-why are you…?”  
  
Iri turned to face him fully, her hands behind her back and showing off that the apron barely covered her breasts at all, the tantalizing flesh spilling past the edges of the frilly fabric, which he could only imagine was kept by her nipples from being pulled down between her cleavage when she moved.  
  
“Because naked apron is fun, of course,” she said with a wink. “You’re not complaining, no?”  
  
He couldn’t bring himself to even if he wanted to, honestly. “N-no,” he sputtered.  
  
Iri smiled “I’m glad,” she said and turned right back to cooking, offering Shirou a fantastic look at her round, soft bottom snugly fitted into those thin bicycle shorts, and those wonderful legs. Stepping back, Shirou just kind of dropped backward onto the floor by the table, completely floored.  
  
There was no denying it, this was definitely the result of his commands. She was definitely showing off her breasts more here, and she wasn’t shy at all about him looking at her. It was exactly as he suspected, she was still following the commands even after she left the command state.  
  
That was all the confirmation he could ask for, now it was simply a matter of returning her to command state and gradually reverting her back to normal. He couldn’t tell her then and now to just stop parading around mostly naked, after all. His mother wasn’t _that_ taken to whims. Once she sat down, he would activate the command again, and start carefully restoring her to normal.  
  
Soon, Irisviel came into the sitting room and set a plate full of eggs, sausage, beans, bacon, and other hearty breakfast foods before him, before settling down across from him with her own plate. Distracted as he was by how delicious and well-presented the food was, he took a moment to look up at his mother, to issue the command and shut off her mind… but found himself paralyzed as Iri casually untied the top of her apron and pulled it from her neck, fully revealing her nude breasts.  
  
 _“Oh.”_  
  
He stared at her breasts. He didn’t know if it was because of the cool morning air in the house, or because she seemed to be enjoying the attention very much, but her rosy-colored nipples were fully hardened looking so inviting from where he sat, shifting uncomfortably because of a portion of his own anatomy prone to erection.  
  
“So, tell me what you think of the food,” Iri ordered, while all but basking in Shirou’s gaze.  
  
Shirou grabbed a fork and began to eat. It was good, really good, but he could be eating the worst tasting food ever conceptualized and he wouldn’t notice it thanks to the distracting sight in front of him.  
  
Iri chuckled at her son’s expression, and the almost certainly lustful reaction he had. Her son was such a healthy young man. It made her feel like a woman to be desired like this.  
  
Hearing her laugh, Shirou looked away with a heavily flushed face. When he did, her smile grew a bit more. “You know, my Shirou, it’s not good to be all pent up like that before school. You’ll be all stressed out and won’t focus in class.”  
  
Shirou’s blush deepened. “I-I’ll be fine.”  
  
Then she said something he didn’t expect to hear at all. “I could help you relieve that, if you’d let me.”  
  
His eyes flew wide, and he jerked his head back to look at her again. “W-what?! B-but you’re my mother!”  
  
At his reaction, Iri began laughing brightly, her hands holding her sides as she doubled over–with the unintended side effect of her breasts being squeezed together by her arms.  
  
It took him that moment to realize that she was teasing him, and for the briefest moment he scowled. _“Good grief… she still has a weird sense of humor, at least.”_  
  
Calming down from her laughter, Iri wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye and brightly smiled. “Besides that, maybe you should look for a cute girlfriend to help you with that? Why not Sakura-san? She’s nice, or maybe Rin?”  
  
She then gave him another teasing smile. “Or perhaps Taiga? Your interests are definitely in older women…”  
  
Nice as all of them were, they didn’t hold a candle to Iri in Shirou’s book, and that she would even suggest any of them–especially Taiga who was like an older sister to him–over her definitely tweaked Shirou along with the other teasing.  
  
“Sever Mind,” he quickly snapped out right as Iri was about to suggest someone else, and his mother immediately became quiet.  
  
He looked back at Iri, awaiting her commands, and quickly decided upon what to do with her. “From now on, act like you normally do…” He stopped and looked at her again, and chewed on his lower lip for a moment. “… When you’re in public or we have guests… but… when we’re alone dress sexier for me.”  
  
He was about to reconnect, when he looked down at the erection that strained in his pants, and decided… “… And you should… you should give me a blowjob. Reconnect mind.”  
  
Iri was back to normal in an instant, still smiling at him, but that smile took on a slightly different character, as did the expression of her eyes. “Or… maybe there’s just no other girl who will do for you, right my Shirou?”  
  
She got up then, crawling around the low table they sat at, as Shirou watched her face–trapped by the sheer sensuality of her seductive gaze despite ordering it just moments before–and then her hand as she reached down, unbuckled his belt, and then unfastened and unzipped his pants. He looked back up at her smiling face, when her hand slipped beneath his underwear and grabbed a firm hold of his erection to free it from its confines.  
  
Shirou’s breath caught in his lungs, but he didn’t quite realize it yet. He was the one being hypnotized, by the alluring intensity in Iri’s eyes as her gaze locked with his. He see all of her reddening face, her lips parting for her tongue to wet them in anticipation. The impulse to kiss her rang, but he hesitated, as her gaze finally fell upon his cock, which she was beginning to stroke in her gentle hand.  
  
“My Shirou’s manhood is so big and proud…” She said. “… But so wild and impatient.”  
  
She began to lower her head towards his lap, and Shirou finally remembered that he could breath as her lips came achingly close to the tip.  
  
“Your mother will tame it,” she purred, before she finally engulfed his cock in her mouth.  
  
“Oh… ohh…!” He couldn’t describe the feeling, there just weren’t words to describe the sheer agonizing pleasure that washed over him when Iri’s lips descended down his cock, trapping more and more of it in a tight warmth, before withdrawing and advancing to take in more, all while leaving it at the mercy of her eager and playful tongue curling and sliding over it  
  
Why didn’t he do this sooner, he thought to himself as after a few eager bobs of her head, Shirou brought his hand to rest upon the back of it, It felt so good, so right. He looked down at her, watching his cock disappear into Iri’s lips, only to emerge once more, every bob of her head bringing her mouth closer to the base of his cock, and the tip of his shaft to the back of her throat.  
  
Wound up as Shirou was, there was no way that he was going to make it that far. It was too erotic, his fantasies becoming real after suffering the teasing, the lewd results of the commands, and the power he suddenly had over her.  
  
With that last thought in particular and the sudden increase of his mother’s pace, that the spike of pleasure came that pushed him over the edge. “Oh… Mother!”  
  
His grip on the back of her head tightened, and he held her in place as his hips thrust up. He ejaculated like a geyser, quickly filling her mouth with his semen, and she was taken completely off guard by the volume and thickness of his seed.  
  
“Mmph…!” It flooded her mouth so fast that she had no choice but to swallow–not that she had any complaint about that. And even as she swallowed, his orgasmic pulses were filling her mouth again. Her poor son, so badly pent up after so long… he really needed to find a girlfriend soon so he didn’t get backed up like this again.  
  
Still, as she swallowed again and let the last few spurts of his seed fill her mouth a third time, she couldn’t help but be proud of his virility–or pleased by his taste.  
  
“Ahh… ahh… ah… ah…” Shirou panted heavily, as he came down from his orgasmic high, and looked down at his mother. She worked her mouth gently up and down his shaft, coaxing whatever she could from his now happily emptied balls, and when she was satisfied she pulled her lips off his cock and sat up, licking her lips of any drool that remained before looking her son in the eyes and opening her mouth to show him that she had swallowed everything he gave her.  
  
“Don’t get used to me spoiling you like this, my Shirou,” she cooed to him as she took his flagging erection back into her hand and pumped it a few more times, making him shiver in bliss. “Get a girlfriend and show her how to please you, so you don’t get backed up and stressed out again.”  
  
“O-okay…” Shirou hissed, before Iri tucked him back into his pants, and fastened them back up. He couldn’t do much else at the moment, he was still in a happy, weak state of shock.  
  


**|He who makes a Beast out of himself|**

  
By midday at school, as he sat down for lunch Shirou was still in shock, but certainly not happy. He was a nervous wreck in fact, unable to look at himself in the reflection of the classroom windows, or in any mirror-like surface at all. He had crossed a line with his mother, ordering her to do _that_ on top of everything else he’d done so far.  
  
He was already a monster, and if he kept this up there was no telling what kind of things he would have his mother do. The lewd, sexy things she would do… that she did… the excitement… the sensation of her lips on his body… the way it felt to fill her mouth with his seed…  
  
No, he needed better resolve than this, he couldn’t just let himself slip down this path of debauchery and drag the most important woman in his life down with him. His mother loved him unconditionally, trusted him with her very life. She deserved so much more than to become the object of his lusts and a plaything he could bend to his will.  
  
Fire quickly burned in his eyes, the resolve that had flagged after he crossed this new line. Of course he would fix this, it was a simple matter of not giving into those desires. He had to be a man, not a lust-crazed boy, and for his mother he could do that!  
  
As Shirou began to shovel food into his mouth, filled with determination, several of his classmates looked on, curious about the almost inspiring presence that radiated from him. After that, Shirou was on fire for the rest of the school day, all of it passing as a blur with the confidence and resolution to do the right thing carrying him aloft. By the end of it, even Shinji regarded him with a nod of quiet respect.  
  
But Shirou hardly noticed it, indeed he had his eyes on the prize and he was going to win it all. As he stepped through the front door of his home later that day, he was a walking blaze of righteousness.  
  
“Mom, I’m home!” He called out, to only be answered by silence. It was odd, she was always here to greet him at the door.  
  
He looked down at the floor of the entryway, and sure enough Irisviel’s shoes were there. There didn’t appear to be any sign of forced entry or struggle, but Shirou lived in a town with a noted population of magical assholes.  
  
As he journeyed deeper into the house, his fleeting fears were alleviated by Iri’s voice calling. “Ah, Shirou is that you?”  
  
He heaved a sigh of relief and followed her voice. “Is everything okay, Mom? Usually you answer right away.”  
  
“I was busy here in the bathroom,” Iri said.  
  
Shirou frowned. Now that he thought of it, it was getting a little untidy in there, but he’d certainly been distracted the last few days from taking care of it. So of course, his first thought was to get to work and resolve that.  
  
“Well then let me help you with that,” he said as he walked to the closed bathroom door. This was a great way to start, acting like a proper son, helping with the chores. It could help him in his drive to take care of the real mess that he made.  
  
He opened the door, expecting a bathroom littered with cleaning supplies and his mother bent over the bath scrubbing it out. Instead, he got the sight of his entirely naked mother, standing with a towel pulled to cover her front in anticipation of going to the door.  
  
Shirou stared at his mother, who stared back.  
  
The silence that followed was short, as Iri giggled and put on a wry smile. “Well if you want to scrub my back that badly, I can’t say no to you.”  
  
All of that resolve he’d built up? It went right out the window, fell a fair distance, and exploded upon impact with the ground.  
  
“I should go,” he said with a sudden grave seriousness in his voice. Before he could turn and flee, however, Iri moved rather quickly and caught him by his arm.  
  
“Shirou!” She looked up at him with a pout that wasn’t as serious as it let on. “Don’t go running away, don’t you want to take a bath with your mother, like old times?”  
  
Ah yes, the old tradition of skinship that quickly ended when he sported his first erection in the bath with her. However, in the face of Irisviel’s cuteness, he weakly nodded and undressed, removing his uniform first and then his t-shirt. He was ready to remove his boxers, when he noticed that Irisviel was staring at them.  
  
He looked down, and saw that a tent had sprung right up in them.  
  
He looked up as his mother did, and met gazes as she gave him a chiding smile. “What’s this, my Shirou? Do you already need a hand with this?”  
  
Shirou made… some kind of noise, as Iri led him by the waistband of his boxers over to the stool that she’d been sitting on to scrub herself on. She sat down square upon it, and looked up at him, a blush on her cheeks as she toyed with the waistband of his boxers, tugging it down in small increments teasingly.  
  
Shirou couldn’t really speak, he was too glued to her expression. She was… different now, the way she looked at him, the way she seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was…  
  
He watched her red eyes, as they fell back to her task at hand, and the way her lips quivered in anticipation as she pulled down his boxers, exposing more and more of his well-endowed cock. She was excited, savoring the buildup to the moment she freed him from the confines of his underwear.  
  
This was _way_ more than just “relieving his stress” as she had rationalized before.  
  
With a sound that sounded like a mix between a moan and a grunt, he suddenly slipped free of her, and it was about then he realized he was panting like a dog.  
  
Iri’s expression shifted from mirth and excitement to concern. “Are you okay?”  
  
“This…” Shirou began, as his gaze wandered away from her. “This isn’t right… we shouldn’t be doing this…”  
  
Iri wasn’t having any of that. “Shirou, look at me.”  
  
The sternness in her voice startled Shirou, and he looked right back at her, on reflex.  
  
“Look at you, so stressed out,” she said as she reached up and ran her fingertip along the few inches of his cock exposed from his shorts. She ran the same finger up his lower stomach, and over the well-defined muscles of his stomach. Her gaze lingered on his abs, before slowly rising up to his chest, and then his face. Her finger, however, trailed back down.  
  
“You’re so tense and miserable with everything you’ve got pent up inside,” she said as she moved closer to him. Her finger hooked in his boxers and tugged them down more, exposing even more of his cock for her to extend her tongue against and lick all the way to the base.  
  
A gasp escaped Shirou’s lips from the contact, and his erection throbbed as she pulled back.  
  
“Is it wrong for me to want to help you relax?” She asked. “I want to do it… I had fun when I did it before…”  
  
She stopped pulling down his boxers, most of his cock had been freed by this point, only the very tip remained hidden. Her hands were now at his hips and moving upward, sliding her fingers and palms over his sides, then down his washboard stomach, tracing his muscles with her fingertips as she did.  
  
“I’m your mother, and I love you my Shirou… and I’ll help you, and protect you…” She smiled seductively once more. “… And make you feel good however you want me to.”  
  
This was wrong, Shirou told himself. This is not how she would normally act. This was her being bent to his will, doing everything he told her with no input. He told himself that he had to stop this, before he defiled her like he desperately wanted to at this very moment.  
  
Iri then pulled back, and rose a little higher, as an idea came to her. “I think I know what you would like me to do to help you…”  
  
She then took a bar of soap, and let the towel slip off her large breasts. Taking the bar between her hands, she worked up a lather before she applied it to her breasts, rubbing and massaging them until they were extremely soapy.  
  
In his daze, Shirou needed a moment before he actually realized what she had in mind. He couldn’t stop her, though, from moving forward and capturing his hefty erection between the warm, slippery mounds of her breasts.  
  
She looked down at his cock, the tip peeking from between her breasts and already starting to leak a bit of milky precum, and then up at Shirou. “Feel free to move all you want. Get all of that frustration out, my Shirou.”  
  
Wrapped up in that heavenly softness, and his lusts moved by her encouraging words, Shirou couldn’t stop himself at all. He rested his hands on Iri’s shoulders and pulled back, the slippery sensation of gliding between her breasts urging him to thrust forward, pleasure shooting through him as he did and a louder pant escaping his lips.  
  
Irisviel hummed happily, when she watched his cock rise and fall between her tits, the tip pushing up close enough for her to bow her head and swipe her tongue against it if she so desired, before it disappeared back down. Slow at first, as Shirou’s strong fingers tightened on her shoulders, his pace began to pick up, the lathered soap making it so easy and soft for him to move.  
  
“Ahh…” He stared down at her brightly smiling face, and the blush that kept spreading across her face as he used her heavy breasts to pleasure himself. It felt so good, as amazing as her blowjob earlier that morning… but seeing her smiling face as she watched him back, it was even better than the fantasies.  
  
“Ah… M-mom…” He moaned. “Your tits feel amazing…”  
  
Iri laughed gently and pressed her breasts together tighter around his cock, and she let out her own small moan when her fingertips played with her nipples.  
  
“Go ahead,” she said, “Enjoy yourself, my Shirou.”  
  
A sharp gasp escaped his lips, when he realized that Iri was sliding her breasts up and down in time with his thrusts, adding to the friction and the pleasure. But more importantly than that, her silken, soft voice was playing with his lusts as well, she sounded so hot… wanting him to use her…  
  
And it only got better as it got hotter and he grew bolder. “Just go wild… use my body any way you want… until you’re totally satisfied.”  
  
“Ohh…!” He locked gazes with her again, her beautiful face contrasting so starkly with the erotic sight of him tit-fucking him made his mind begin to shut down much like her blowjob had. He forgot his inhibitions, and all of his guilt–it was just so good nestled between this beautiful woman’s fantastic breasts.  
  
“Cum, my Shirou,” she practically commanded him, “Let yourself go all over me…”  
  
She licked her lips in anticipation of that. “Cover me in your seed, your scent… claim me~”  
  
It was too much after that. Shirou let out a gasp, and then his voice caught in his throat as he shot his load, the first jet of his seed going up and then coming down on Iri’s breasts. His voice escaped in a groan as several more shots followed, hitting Iri’s chin, neck, and collarbone. There were a few more weaker eruptions after that, causing his entire body to shudder as they left him, and with a sigh he opened his eyes to behold the result.  
  
While still covered in soap, it was still easy to tell what were the suds and what was his cum, and his load was all over her breasts, and a messy trail led right up to his smiling mother’s chin. She was still, much more slowly, rubbing her breasts up and down his cock.  
  
“You really enjoyed making me your woman didn’t you, my Shirou?” She teased him gently.  
  
Shirou let out a sated sigh in response, and Irisviel let out her soft laugh. “You’re going to make a girl very happy one day.”  
  
The only one he wanted to make happy was her, Shirou decided. And as he sat down on another stool and began to scrub himself up for the tub, he realized that with the command he could do that. Why resist the desires when he could enjoy himself… and have his mother enjoy herself too? It wasn’t as if he could resist it anyway, now that the genie was out of the bottle, there was no way he could even go back to normal with it.  
  
He would enjoy it, they would enjoy it, and with that new resolve he looked at her. “… Sever Mind.”  
  


**|The Bad Son|**

  
Life was good now that Shirou wasn’t stubbornly resisting his lusts. Not only did he greet the mornings without stress, but he went through his school day calm and relaxed, looking forward to coming home and spending time with the most amazing woman in the world. He had an outlet for his lust that was safe and readily accessible… and as long as his mother enjoyed herself, he wasn’t afraid of crossing that final line he drew.  
  
“Welcome home, Shirou!” Irisviel greeted her son as he came in through the door. He stopped and smiled when he saw her, dressed in nothing more than a tight t-shirt, panties, and a pair of socks. “Did you have a good day at school?”  
  
“Yes I did, but I have a mountain of homework to do,” Shirou said as he held up his bulging book bag for emphasis.  
  
Iri smiled. “Well then let me help you with it.”  
  
Shirou certainly didn’t turn down his mother’s assistance, especially when it meant her sitting comfortably on his lap, allowing him to feel her up as she instructed and guided him through the difficult calculus problems and the hell that was the English language. Every so often through the work, he would set down his pencil and run his hands over her body, squeezing and manhandling her breasts and groping her thighs, until finally a flushed and eager Iri would go down on him until he exploded in her mouth, or on her breasts.  
  
The next day was even better than that, as Irisviel greeted him wearing a beautiful red and gold cheongsam held together front and back by narrow black laces along the sides, that boldly displayed her breasts from the front and the sides, and showed that she wore no panties underneath it. In her hand, she had a wooden tray with several steamed buns waiting as well. “Nihao, my Shirou! I thought I’d try something different for dinner tonight!”  
  
The sight of the incredibly sexy outfit left Shirou’s head swimming. He barely even noticed how delicious the steamed buns filled with beef and pork were, thanks to the near-excruciatingly hot handjob Irisviel gave him until he shot what _felt_ like a stored for days load all over her breasts and the dress.  
  
The week went on like this, coming home to this beautiful woman who eagerly let him explore her body and in return brought him nothing but incredible pleasure. But as it wore on, for all the enjoyment he had, Shirou was starting to feel like something was missing, and he started to realize what it was on the Friday after school.  
  
“Ahh… my Master…” Irisviel moaned happily as he squeezed and fondled her breasts pushed up by the corset of the extremely low-cut maid uniform she wore. The way he squeezed and felt her was causing her nipples to slip free of the restrictive garment. He nuzzled her, causing her to swoon and push back against him–only for him to tighten his hold on her struggles.  
  
One of her breasts finally slipped free of the corset after Shirou tugged on the material, only for it to be recaptured in his groping hand. Irisviel let out a sharp cry, and pushed herself back against him. She could feel his erection pressing against her through their respective clothes, and she repressed another moan. How was he going to do it today? Would he go all the way?  
  
Irisviel then felt something unexpected. She felt his lips press against the corner of her mouth, before her head was turned so she could look at him. When she saw him move forward again, this time to kiss her lips, she gasped.  
  
“Shirou, stop!” A single finger to his lips stopped his advance, and in an instant the fantasy broke, and Irisviel was regarding her son with a look of surprise.  
  
“Ah… Mom?” He said, confused at her stopping him, but pulling back nevertheless. “What is it?”  
  
Irisviel pouted at him. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that with you.”  
  
“What,” Shirou began, “The kiss?”  
  
That was something of a bummer for him. After all of the intense and erotic things they’d done, Shirou had actually started looking forward to this moment where he would actually get to kiss her.  
  
Irisviel nodded, and then looked aside. “We just can’t do that, your first kiss should be with the girl you love, not me.”  
  
Shirou almost fell backward at that. “What?! But, mother… I…”  
  
He wanted to say it, but the words stumbled before he could speak. She spoke ahead of him.  
  
“I’m just here so you can feel good and relieve your stress.” She said gently to him. “I can’t take away something important like that. I’m kind of like an onahole in that regard.”  
  
Shirou recoiled, shocked that his mother would say such a thing. _“An onahole?!”_  
  
“You can use my mouth, or my breasts,” she insisted. “Anything that will feel good to you… but please save your first kiss for that special girl you’ll fall in love with, my Shirou?”  
  
Staring at her, panting heavily, Shirou didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t even begin to find words. Was… was his mother really expecting him to… to just…?  
  
He felt her hands at work, undoing his pants to searching for his cock. Her fingers slid around his shaft as soon as his pants were lowered enough to free it, and she began to gingerly, erotically stroke it while pointing it between her thighs.  
  
“You can have anything else… I’ll even let you give me your virginity,” she purred softly to him. “Would you like that, my Shirou? To have sex for the first time with a beautiful woman?”  
  
Shirou stared at her, his mouth dry and his thoughts in a whole other tumble. She wanted him now, but she didn’t want to love him like he desired her? Was that all she thought of herself as to him? Just… a warm hole for him to relieve himself in?  
  
He opened his mouth, to give the command, when an even more startling thought came to mind. He couldn’t do it, if he had sex with her–if he kissed her–his mother would stop being the woman he loved… she would just be the receptacle for his lusts she was starting to believe she was because of him. Something to be used when he needed her… a doll for him to fuck as he pleased and nothing else.  
  
A heat burned in his chest, what was it shame? Remorse? Whichever it was Shirou suddenly wanted it to stop.  
  
She yelped as he gripped the shoulders of her dress and pushed her down to her knees, the fabric tearing more, revealing more of her breasts. His hands then moved elsewhere, taking hold of her maid uniform and pulling at it to loosen the corset. It didn’t budge at first, but in his desire to take more of her, he let out a growl and tore it, exposing her heavy breasts completely as other seams in the material gave.  
  
“Ah!” Iri cried out, before Shirou stood over her. “Ah… Master!”  
  
Grabbing the back of her head, he was no less gentle, forcing his cock into her mouth to the back of her throat, taking her by surprise and making her gag hoarsely around it. He didn’t stop, grunting and panting he held her head in place as he jackhammered his cock into her mouth and down her throat, using her as she had instructed… as he had wanted.  
  
After a few thrusts, he heard a sound over the brief chokes and gasps coming from Iri’s lips, and as he plundered deeply into her, he could hear it clearly–she was moaning lewdly, in time with his thrusts. He let go of her head and rested his hands on her shoulders, pushing the fabric of the dress and down her arms, where it became stuck at her elbows. Looking past where his shaft violated her lips, he could see that both her hands were at work under her bunched up skirt, her left pulling her panties aside as her right quickly frigged her eager sex with reckless fervency.  
  
She was working her extremely wet sex hard with her fingers, trying desperately to keep up with Shirou’s pounding into the back of her throat. Hearing her moans and the wet sounds of her playing with herself only fueled his lustful drive more. He ravaged her mouth, needing more than anything to release into her and end this before he took it too far…  
  
“Mother… Mother…!” He panted her name deliriously, as he quickly reached the edge, with a final look into her half-closed, teary eyes filled with ecstasy being that final push that sent him over. “OHHH!”  
  
His seed flooded her mouth with such force that some of it sprayed out around the seal of her lips. More followed, and she was quickly in a race to swallow as much as she could before she spilled, but it was a race she quickly lost when Shirou yanked his cock from between her lips, the two last powerful jets hitting her face and then her chest, sending white splattering across her smooth, flawless skin.  
  
His eyes closed, Shirou panted and shuddered as he rode the last pleasurable surges of his climax, and then moaned as the afterglow set in. It was made all the better by the slick, warm feeling of his mother’s tongue sliding up and down his pole as it flagged, cleaning him of every errant drop of his spilled seed.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw Iri looking straight back up at him, now using her mouth to kiss and suck on the sides and tip of his cock. She was rocking herself back and forth, making short, erotic sounds as she finally touched that precipice. “Aah…! Aahh!”  
  
Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open, she shuddered and gasped cutely, as she enjoyed a long and powerful orgasm–enhanced by the feeling of desire and submissiveness that she felt just kneeling there before her handsome son, her clothes torn and barely hanging on her body, and his seed coating her flushed skin.  
  
“Ahh… S-Shirou… my Shirou…” she moaned as she touched the milky splashes that decorated her body. “… I love what you do to me…”  
  
Panting softly, he stared at Iri, before he began to smile.  
  


**|His Woman|**

  
In that instant a week ago, Shirou came face to face to what he was doing to his mother, and found the resolve he had needed to not cross that final line–to kiss her, to push her down and violate her like his libido had screamed for him to do. He had overcome the temptation and he couldn’t have been happier with himself. Life had even managed to return to something more or less emotionally stable, his thoughts less clouded by his depraved lusts now that he’d enjoyed a chance to relieve them.  
  
And even when he felt the urge to, Iri was there. She still helped him relieve some stress, and her costumes were as sexy as when she first started wearing them, but she was noticeably less pushy about their encounters. Shirou found that he was content with that.  
  
Irisviel seemed happy as well, after Shirou respected her limit to avoid the kiss, and she tended to her “Motherly Duties” as eagerly as ever when he called upon her for them, and still greeted him with a warm smile and a tender embrace.  
  
However, Shirou couldn’t help but feel like there was a tension that hadn’t been addressed. Seeing Irisviel in that state, her body shaking in orgasm as she basked in his seed…  
  
It was such a powerful sight, that Shirou felt a tense, erotic shiver run through him while he relaxed on the back porch of his family’s home, lying half in the summer sun and half in the shade of the roof overhead. His head was out of the shadow, as he stared up at a wind-chime that barely turned in the still, warm air.  
  
She looked so incredible, more than anything he’d seen up to that point which was an accomplishment! Though… it was a sight he hadn’t seen since. She didn’t touch herself at all in the times she serviced him, giving him all the attention and worship he could stand until he went off. She hardly seemed as wanton as before… part of him wondered if she had felt the vibe from him, that he didn’t want to go that far.  
  
He looked towards the sitting room, where his mother would be relaxing by a fan, but found that she was gone from the room entirely.  
  
“Mother?” He muttered as he rolled over and got up, stepping across the threshold and scanning the room. There was no sign of her, so he padded off across the floor in search of her.  
  
She wasn’t in the kitchen, and when he peered towards the front door, he found that her shoes were still by the door. As he stepped out into the corridor, however, he heard a sound coming from the other direction. It had come from her bedroom, from the sound of it, so Shirou turned and began down the hall.  
  
He approached Irisviel’s bedroom door, which was barely cracked open only to stop when he heard what he thought he had before–Irisviel’s low, sensuous moan.  
  
She was masturbating? Shirou realizing this caused his heart to pound a little faster in his chest. He wanted to see it, he decided, so he crept closer to the door, which was barely cracked open, and with great care edged it a little wider so he could peek in without alerting her.  
  
Irisviel was lying on her back on her bed, her legs splayed out. She was masturbating eagerly, one hand on her breast squeezing and rubbing it in circles, while the other was between her legs, two of her fingers pushing deep into her soaked pussy in a slow, pumping motion.  
  
Shirou could only stare, fascinated by the sight of his mother writhing on the bed, the way her breathing picked up and her moans came out when she sped up the movements of her fingers, before she slowed them down, and she hissed a low, luxurious sigh.  
  
“Aaah…” Iri turned her head from side to side, lifting her hips higher as she worked her fingers faster again. “Ohhh… yessss…”  
  
She gripped her nipple in her other hand, pinching and twisting it to add that spike of pain she needed to go with the throbbing pleasure between her legs. “Oh yes! Oh yes!”  
  
It was such an intensely erotic sight, Shirou could only really stare in awe as he watched her work herself into such a frenzy. He was starting to feel a little frenzied himself, his erection filling out his pants as his breathing changed to short, barely audible pants. Even as he was growing more aroused, he couldn’t anticipate what he heard next come from her.  
  
“… Oh… m-my Shirou…!” She cried out, before her breath hitched and she reached the razor’s edge of release.  
  
Shirou’s breath hitched. She was masturbating to him, driving herself to the edge of climax while calling out his name?  
  
Hearing her call out for him like that had his heart beating harder than ever before… as the realization sank in that for all the things he’d had her do to him, he hadn’t taken her needs into consideration at all once.  
  
He immediately recalled the moment where he resisted taking her as she asked, and the thought process that led him there. He loved her, didn’t he? She wasn’t just an onahole, then why was he treating her like one? Sating himself and thanking her for the trouble? That wasn’t what he wanted.  
  
He’d been so selfish that he forgot that he wanted her to feel good, too. Well, he was her son… no… he was going to be her man, and he was going to do what he should’ve done when she asked him to.  
  
But he was also going to change one last thing.  
  
In the bedroom, Iri was balanced on the edge of orgasm, her body shuddering as droplets of sweat trailed down her deeply flushed skin. She just needed one more push, the right stimulation and she would…!  
  
Then the door opened, and Iri let out a cry of surprise when she saw Shirou standing in the doorway, smiling at her. Startled at his sudden appearance, she let out a yelp and instinctively covered herself, her right arm coming over her breasts as her left hand covered over her sex.  
  
“A-ah! Shirou…!” She stopped partway, her apprehension fading with it, when she saw him smiling at her. “Oh… was I too loud?”  
  
He shook his head, as he walked towards her, his hand coming down to his belt and unfastening it. “No, you weren’t loud enough.”  
  
Shirou unfastened his pants, letting them slip down his legs right as he reached the bed, and crawled onto it as Irisviel watched him, still panting softly. “I couldn’t hear you when you were calling me, Mother.”  
  
He took her by her shoulders, and watched as she relaxed under his touch, letting him take control of her in the figurative sense. As he guided her closer to him, she stared in surprise when she realized that he was about to kiss her. “Ah… Shirou, we can’t… I said…”  
  
“Sever mind,” Shirou whispered, and Irisviel went silent. As he stared at her, he realized what he had to do.  
  
He had convinced himself that this was so bad… so _wrong_ that he hadn’t even bothered to think about how she felt about it. Now that he had cast aside his own guilt and shame, he knew that he could make her feel however he wanted her to feel… and he only wanted her to feel the same joy and pleasure he felt with her.  
  
“Kissing is fine,” he said to her. “You want to kiss me, and you will. You are my woman now, mother.”  
  
He smiled, feeling an incomprehensible weight off his chest, as he moved closer to her. “Reconnect mind.”  
  
Irisviel’s eyes fluttered back to life, as she continued to speak. “… I said that we shouldn’t… mm…”  
  
He silenced her, his lips covering hers in a clumsy yet intent-filled kiss that made her freeze and gasp into his open mouth, inviting him to deepen the kiss, which he did.  
  
“Oh… ah… Sh-Shirou…” She moaned softly against his lips.  
  
He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, as he pushed her down onto her back. Her arms had come to wound around his body, her cared for nails lightly scraping at his back. As he rocked his hips, he could feel his erection grinding against her belly, dragging it towards her hot, wet pussy.  
  
“I love you, mother,” he whispered to her. “I want you to myself… I’m gonna make you mine…”  
  
Irisviel, gasping softly, nodded slowly. “I’m yours, my Shirou… I’m all yours…”  
  
She opened her legs for him, as he kissed her again. He pressed his cock against her opening, his body shivering from the feeling of touching her as much as it was from the anticipation. When she felt him, against her folds, her voice hitched and she raised her hips a little higher.  
  
“Go… go-oh!” She squealed cutely as his cock sank inside her. He pushed forward, driving all of his cock into her, pushing tight inner walls open wide. Her squeal became a much louder cry as all of it pushed into her, bottoming out with the tip pressed snugly against the very entrance of her womb. “Oh…!”  
  
She looked down at their joining with wide red eyes, her and as her hips shifted, she looked up at his face. “My… my Shirou…!”  
  
Shirou’s cock was being squeezed tightly by his mother’s pussy, and the way she gasped desperately made him realize that he had just made her cum by just pushing into her.  
  
“You’re shaking,” he whispered in his own trembling voice.  
  
Iri held him close, and breathed close into his ear. “I’m cumming…! You’re making me…”  
  
He cut her off with a gentle kiss, and she yelped into his mouth when he pulled out and pushed right back in. He began to give her hard, slow strokes through her climax, gasping against her lips as he worked towards finding a pace that allowed him to keep working her through her climax without succumbing to his own.  
  
He sealed his lips against hers again, and loved the way she pushed her hips up to his in response, making his thrusts into her easier and harder. She was going wild, and wilder every time their bodies met, but he was resolved to keep from losing himself so quickly. He needed her to feel good as many times as he could before he lost it himself.  
  
They parted lips again, and Iri arched her back, a cry leaving her as Shirou rose up and slid his hands to grip her shoulders. The moment he had a firm hold, he became like a jackhammer, pounding into her with quick short strokes that felt like they’d shake her to pieces if he wasn’t holding her in place.  
  
“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Iri’s cries were as quick and loud as the sharp claps that came with their hips meeting, and Shirou’s less audible gasps. She was hardly coming down from her first orgasm, when she could just feel the buildup of another burning through her, his thrusts stoking her hotter and hotter.  
  
Shirou’s left hand left her shoulder, slipping down and groping her breast, squeezing and massaging it in the same way he saw when she was masturbating. Feeling his strong hand take hold, Irisviel cried out again, and she felt the surge of pleasure that came with her first orgasm begin to crest again.  
  
“Shirou…! I’m cumming…!” She barely warned him, before it hit all at once, drawing out her voice in a loud, erotic shout. Her pussy seized tightly around him again, and the increased friction was too much this time for her son.  
  
“Uh…!” Shirou grunted when she got so much tighter. Plowing through that tightness just sent him over the edge, and instinctively he buried himself completely inside her, a loud groan escaping his throat as he erupted inside her–the first salvo of his seed coming like a flood. “Ahh! M-Mother!”  
  
Iri’s eyes flew wide, and she gazed up at her son as she felt him release inside her, his hips bucking against hers in time with the heavy, powerful jets of ejaculate that were quickly filling her thirsty womb. She pulled him down again, hugging him and being embraced tightly in turn.  
  
“Oh… God…!” Shirou hissed, before he pumped his hips a few more times, emptying the last of this load inside her.  
  
Irisviel cuddled Shirou, her body still shaking, before he caught her lips in another kiss that she tenderly returned. It felt so good, the kiss, the way her orgasm echoed through her, and especially how his cock throbbed inside her.  
  
When he pulled away from the kiss, he smiled down at her. “Is kissing still no good?”  
  
Irisviel stared back up at him, before she smiled and laughed. “It’s very good…” She pulled him down for another kiss. “… It’s wonderful…”  
  
He kissed her once more, before taking her in his arms and rolling over, bringing her on top of him and pushing her up into the sitting position, his hands coming to rest on her breasts.  
  
Irisviel let out a coo, and pressed forward, pushing her heavy tits into his palms while discovering he was still powerfully erect inside her. “Oh my goodness, Shirou…”  
  
She didn’t need any other encouragement aside from Shirou’s surprisingly gentle fingers massaging her breasts and squeezing them together. With a soft, warm sigh she caressed his chest and stomach in return, as she began to raise and lower herself onto him.  
  
“Ah…!” A cute gasp escaped her, and then another, as she made to completely impale herself over and over. “Oh… oh…!”  
  
Irisviel didn’t realize how much she needed this, needed him. Feeling his strong hands on her breasts, his proud cock buried deep inside her vice-like pussy, his hard body under her fingertips… it was like a dream come true for her, like all of her pent up desires and needs were now pouring out of her like he did into her.  
  
As she bounced atop him, Shirou’s hands slid down Iri’s sides and came to rest first on her hips, his right gripping tightly to her while the left slid on, going around to squeeze her ass. Feeling his strong hold on her, Irisviel let out a very pleased gasp, that then became a yelp when he lifted her up a little higher and slammed her down, sending his cock up even deeper into her.  
  
“Oh!” She leaned backward as he kept doing this, taking full control of her pace and leaving her feeling helpless to do anything but follow the pace he was dictating. “Oh…! Sh-Shirou!”  
  
It took her a moment to, but when she did she was even more fervent, moaning ecstatically as she adjusted and began slamming herself down onto her son’s cock–the pleasure becoming a sharp thrill that cut through her every time she fully impaled herself.  
  
Shirou watched almost in a daze as Irisviel moved up and down, the ecstasy on her lovely face, the way her breasts bounced, the slight gyration of her hips, the hypnotic sight of his cock disappearing completely inside her to both his and her pleasure. She was so beautiful, and she was all his now. The woman of his dreams and she was going wild atop him, crying out her praises every time she came down onto him.  
  
“So good… s-so good…!” Iri panted. “… I’m going to… I’m gonna…!”  
  
Shirou held tighter onto her when he felt her squeeze around him, grunting he lifted her a final time and then slammed her down–eliciting a loud squeal from her as orgasm tore through her, much stronger than the one before. Iri’s face lit up, her eyes shutting and her mouth opening to scream out her pleasure, while her body trembled near uncontrollably atop him.  
  
“Shirou…!” She all but sang, before she collapsed atop him, still shaking from head to toe, and feeling weak but overwhelmed with pleasure. “Oh… my…”  
  
She pushes herself up just enough to look down at Shirou, a happy, loving smile on her face, before lowering herself to kiss him. Shirou responded with a moan, and he squeezed her ass tightly, causing her to squirm and giggle against his lips.  
  
As his other hand moved up to caress her back and stroked her long white hair, Irisviel giggled and nuzzled her son. “Shirou… I can’t feel my legs…”  
  
Shirou let out a soft moan, when he felt her squeeze around him. “Do you want to stop…?”  
  
She shook her head and nuzzled him. “Not until you’re taken care of.” She smiled a bit. “You haven’t cum again yet.”  
  
“Ah… it’s okay, I don’t have to…” Shirou began to say before Irisviel silenced him with a kiss.  
  
When she pulled away, she smiled at him and whispered. “It’s okay… I’m _yours_. Use me to your heart’s content.”  
  
Shirou sighed, happily, and nodded. That was right, she was his… and she wanted him to use her, and to feel good doing it. With great care he rolled Irisviel over onto her back, before slowly pulling out and turning her over onto her stomach. He reached over her, picking up first one, then another pillow, and lifted her up to slip them under her, so her ass would be raised without too much effort from her.  
  
Irisviel looked back at her son through her long hair, and smiled invitingly as she wiggled her ass from side to side. “Come on… just let yourself go, my Shirou…”  
  
He grabbed her ass, squeezing it in his hands, before he scooted forward and lined up with her extremely wet slit. Leaning forward, he teased her opening with a gentle prod, causing Irisviel to coo happily, before he pressed it into her opening and sank in–turning Iri’s cooing into a louder, happier sound.  
  
Irisviel felt Shirou’s fingers comb through her hair, before his hands gripped her shoulders. Then he bucked his hips forward, ramming his cock into her all the way to the hilt. The force of the thrust so great that Irisviel jerked forward with a gasp. Then he plowed into her again, a loud slap sounding as his hips smashed into her buttocks.  
  
“UH!” Irisviel didn’t expect it to be that hard, nor did she expect it to be that good. And when he kept going, railing into her like an animal overtaken with lust, she descended into the debauchery as well. “Uh! Oh! My! Shirou!”  
  
Shirou grunted with his thrusts, as he slipped one hand under her to catch one of her swaying breasts and squeeze it tightly, making Iri yelp in joy. He massaged her tit, admiring the softness as he enjoyed the hard impacts of his body against hers, racing towards satisfying his lust as fast as he could.  
  
“You’re… going… so… f-fast!” Irisviel yelped, as her own fires began to burn hotter. “Are… are you trying to… oh…!” She moaned deeply, her voice shaking from his thrusts. “Ohh… get me… pregnant…?”  
  
Shirou hilted her once more, and leaned over her, panting heavily. He was now… there was nothing more that he wanted at this moment, more than anything else. Make her carry his child, then everyone would know… that she was his woman.  
  
He grabbed her by her arms, just above her wrists, and pulled them back, lifting a yelping Iri away from the bed and allowing him to shuttle faster and harder in and out of her. His thrusts were like full body blows, knocking the wind out of her, sending powerful spasms through her, and pushing her closer towards a positively mind blowing climax.  
  
“Hff! Hff! Hff!” Shirou panted in Irisviel’s ear, closer still to release. He just needed that last push, that nudge over the edge that destroyed the last of his restraint.  
  
“Shirou! I…! I’m going to!” Iri cried out, desperately between her pants. “I’m gonna… ah! Ahn! AHN!”  
  
Her inner walls practically collapsed in on Shirou as Iri was flung into another powerful, body seizing climax. And as she screamed in feral passion, Shirou all but roared himself as he mated her, his cock fully hiltng inside her and unleashing another deluge of his seed that painted her quivering walls white.  
  
“Yes… yes…” Irisviel purred when she felt the overflow of seed leak from her and onto the pillow, forced out in small surges from Shirou's thrusts to pound more in.  
  
“Mother…” Shirou hissed as he fell atop her, pinning and cuddling her beneath him. “Oh God…”  
  
In the warm, hazy silence that was broken only by their easing breath, Irisviel needed a few moments before she quietly corrected him.  
  
“Call me Iri, my Shirou,” she whispered. “I am your woman, after all…”  
  
Shirou, feeling completely satisfied and weak, nuzzled Irisviel again and slipped his arms around her possessively.  
  
She was his woman, his to love and be loved by as he truly wanted.  
  


**|At His Command|**

  
“Shirou, welcome home.” Irisviel’s gentle voice filled Shirou with warmth as he crossed the threshold from the outside world to his home. She stood at the end of the hall, one hand rested upon the frame of the entrance to the sitting room, resting her weight against it slightly. She was dressed in a red bikini, held up with narrow yellow strings that showed off her sleek curves and the size and weight of her breasts.  
  
“Hello, Iri,” Shirou said as he left his shoes behind and walked over to the smiling woman.  
  
“How was school today?” She asked him as he reached her. He responded by embracing her and pulling her close to him. “Oh!”  
  
When she returned the embrace and looked up at him, he gave her a long tender kiss. They stood their, lips smacking together and tongues mingling, as Shirou felt all over her all but naked back between her bikini top’s strings and the line of her bottoms. Then, while he slowly broke the kiss, his hands slipped under her bottoms, to gently squeeze her bare ass underneath.  
  
“It was pretty nice,” he said as their lips pulled away. “It went by quickly, like I hoped it would.”  
  
Irisviel pressed herself closer to him, pushing her breasts up against his chest. “So eager to get home nowadays, I hope your grades don’t suffer.”  
  
“They won’t,” he promised her. As a matter of fact, Shirou’s grades were even better than they ever were, thanks to the promise of the most beautiful woman in the world waiting for him at home. Without fear of his feelings for Irisviel, and the confidence of having her bent fully to his will, he was perfectly content, happy even.  
  
Irisviel nodded. “So, my Shirou, would you like to sit down for dinner and then have a bath with me…?”  
  
She pulled away from Shirou, still smiling, and turned to lean against the wall, fully offering her bikini-clad behind to him. With this position, he saw that the crotch of her bikini was damp, and moistness was seeping from the edges to run down the insides of her thighs in small rivulets.  
  
“… Or would you like to spoil your appetite right now?” She cooed to him.  
  
Shirou answered that without hesitation, taking her by the shoulder and pinning her firmly against the wall, before pulling her bikini bottoms aside with his free hand and undoing his pants to free his powerful erection. Then with a rough shove forward he was deep inside his woman, fucking her hard up against the wall as she gasped and yelped louder and higher until she was shouting her praises.  
  
“Oh! Oh! OHH! OH SHIROU!”  
  
He smiled as Irisviel looked back and met her her gaze with his, enamored by how happy she was, and loving the joy he himself felt. Gripping her tighter, he drove his hips into hers harder, taking her with greater force and speed, until he heard her cry out and tense under his grip and around his thrusting member.  
  
“Ohh…!” Her voice came out in a soft, happy moan, that pitched up into a yelp when he bucked into her again, and then another. Her nails bit slightly into the wall, and a warbling sound left her throat, and Shirou got to enjoy watching her melt upon his cock, her feminine ejaculate splattering all over the floor.  
  
He was no later behind her, shoving her up against the wall a final time and groaning as his seed was deposited deep in her clenching, hungry snatch.  
  
“Oh… my Shirou…” she moaned.  
  
Shirou kissed her shoulder, and then her neck, before pulling back and leaning back against the opposite wall. He smiled at the positively ruined state Irisviel was in. She slid down to her knees, her hands above her head, as his cum began to drip from her gaped hole.  
  
He couldn’t be happier, and as he watched her turn around and face him, panting heavily and touching herself in her post-orgasmic bliss. She looked down at her messy snatch, and reached down to rub it gently, a coo leaving her lips.  
  
“Irisviel,” he called to her.  
  
“Yes, my Shirou?” She asked as she looked back up at him.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Irisviel, bent and shaped thoroughly to his will, smiled gently to him. “I love you too, my boy.”  
  
Shirou closed his eyes and smiled. This was life, his happiness, her happiness. All of it was theirs…  
  
… All at his Command.


End file.
